Wondering Feelings
by AnimeCouples592
Summary: SUMMARY UPDATED: Having a close friend saying that he likes you, then only to realize that he decides that he doesn't, there has to be some sort of explanation to his sudden change of mind. Can Jaden Yuki find the reason why along with finding his own answers on the way? Or will he lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

**The Conffession. **

_Kurhi, kurhi. _a light soft voice caught someone's attention.

The teenage brunette glanced over his shoulder as he heard his spirit friend calling out to him. The boy smiled. "Oh hey, there Wing Kuriboh." Jaden Yuki said.

Kuriboh looked at him. But than started to get angry as he flew around Jaden's head, like a bumblebee would when you upset it too much.

Jaden tried using his hands to block Kuriboh's attack. "Whoa, hey, what's gotten into you, pal?"

Not knowning why his spirit friend being this work up, Kuriboh was getting more annoyed with him now.

_Kurhi! _the spirit shouted. Jaden sat there as he took another small jab that he was receiving.

"Ow, what's with you?" then, it hit him. It had to deal with one of his friends. His eyes widen by the sudden thought of it. He looked at Kuriboh. "Its about Jesse, isn't?" he asked the spirit.

Kuriboh jumped up and down to respond to Jaden's question.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. Unknowingly of what to do. "I get what you're trying to say, Wing Kuriboh. But, I'm just not to sure right now."

He moved his legs up as if he was transforming into a human ball as he hid his experssion away from the creature. As he did, he felt his eyes becoming heavy.

_"Kurhi." _Kuriboh sighed in a hush tone. As if he had just felt the same pain as Jaden did.

"I just don't know..."

_*several hours earlier* _

"Jaden Yuki!" a shouting errie voice echoed through out the classroom.

As soon as the Slifer heard his name being called out, he tried to opened his eyes, right before he did, he had just founded himself falling out of his chair. Half of the students were laughing at him. Mainly the Obelisks and couple of the Ra students.

A few seats above where, Jaden is sitting, was a transfer student who was grinning at the amusing scereny.

This young man was wearing a third year uniform that was the Obelisk blue and white coat on with skinny black pants and had the most beautiful emerald eyes that you have ever seen, along with blueish-greenish hair color to match along with the eyes.

"You called?" Jaden asked half-asleep to Dr. Crowler's wake up call, as he struggled to get back up into his seat.

Just by the respons, that this Slifer had given him, Crowler was already mad with furry and having this first year making a mockery out of him in his own classroom. It looked as though Crowler was about to blow his head up sky-high.

"STAY AFTER CLASS, JADEN YUKI!" _That Slifer, trying to make me look like I'm the fool! _He thought angrly.

Still half asleep, Jaden somewhat knew of what he was told. Than he blinked.

"Huh...?" as he complained.

The bell ranged as the students got up and left. All but Jaden of course.

"C'mon, Jaden, don't be too depress."

Jaden glanced next to him seeing one of his friends stayed behind.

He hid his face underneath his arms, onto the desk, as he sighed. "Sometimes I feel as though Crowler is just out to get me, Sy." he mumbled.

A small boy, with light blue hair color, and wearing small rounded glasses, neverously giggled at his friend's joke. "Well, you did fell asleep during class again, Jay. Just what in the world makes you so tired that you will risk sleeping in Crowler's class?"

Jaden lifted his head up as he smiled, as he came closer to whisper to Sryus of his sceret. "Why staying up late and playing duel monsters of course."

Syrus frowned at the respons he gotten from Jaden. He should have known. "By your self?"

Jaden stared at him for a second, then glanced away as he rub his chin with his finger.

"Not exactly." he muttered.

"Then who?" quesioned Syrus.

Jaden was starting to feel embarrased. "Um..."

"Was it with Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"No. Not exactly."

"Alxies?"

"No."

"Who?"

Jaden looked at him and grinned. "It was with Jesse Anderson." Jaden whispered.

"With Jesse?!" Sryus yelled.

"Shh." Jaden hushed his friend. Even though they were the only ones in the classroom, there could have been people passing by through the hallway. "Yeah, Jesse wanted to duel me."

Syrus gave out a sigh. He knew that Jaden loved to duel, more then life itself, but even dueling with a new transfer student, he could understand why he wanted it to be kept a sceret.

"Even though you two already duel once?"

"Well, yeah. But this time, we didn't have a crowd looking down at us, so it was more relaxing and more fun." Jaden said as he grinned.

Now that he thinks about it, every since that night, Jaden hasn't been able to keep Jesse off of his mind lately. Every now and then when he would feel like duling, all he wanted to do was to duel against Jesse and no one else at the time.

Luckily for Jaden, he looked up at the clock that was over the enterance, seeing that it was becoming close to that time again. The class ended at three and it was becoming nearly five. Since Crowler had given him a one-hour dettenion.

"Uh-Oh. Better hurry." Jaden said as he hopped out of his chair.

"Huh? Where too?" Syrus asked trying to get his friend's attention.

"To meet Jesse of course!" Jaden said back at him as he waved Syrus a goodbye. "Can't keep my opponent waiting."

Syrus stood there. But then it started to sink in. "Again, Jaden?" he began. But Jaden already left the room. Leaving Syrus's question unanswered.

Jaden hurried towards the Slifer doom, hoping that he didn't kept Jesse waiting for too long. As he got there, he placed his hands onto his knees as he hoped to catch a breath of air.

"You're late as ever, Jaden." a southern voice called out.

Jaden looked up as he rubbed his head. "Sorry, Crowler got me detention so I couldn't avoid it."

A young man, stood against the Slifer doom, with his arms crossed and having a foot against it, to support himself, smiled seeing his friend like this. With his eyes flashing up staring at Jaden, almost having them sparkle from the sun beam shinning down at him.

For some reason, Jaden couldn't help himself but to blush at what he just saw.

"Well, you're here, and that's what matters." Jesse said happily. "C'mon. Lets go down to the beach and lets have our duel there."

Jaden smiled at his friend and nodded. "Sweet! Its nice to have a change of scereny once in a while."

Jesse glanced at him, as he gave out a light chuckle from his friend's respons.

They gotten to the beach, as the two boys were walking along the borader line of the ocean. Jaden looked out seeing something that he always enjoyed seeing time to time. Having to see the sea like this, it was unbelieveable to him. The waves were activite but not to roughly. It was at the point to where you could swim out and not have the tides take you away.

Jesse stopped halfway from where Jaden was standing. As he did, Jaden looked up at him. Then he just started to notice something. Jesse wasn't wearing his duel disk nor did it looked like he had his deck with him.

Jaden gave Jesse a questionable experssion.

"Uh, Jes, where's your duel disk?" Jaden asked.

Jesse looked away as he smiled. Than he looked back up at Jaden. "Sorry, Jay. I kinda of trick you." he muttered in a shy tone.

Jaden blinked for a second. "Huh? Then why'd you ask me to come out here then?"

For some reason, Jesse wasn't acting like his usual self. Jaden started to realize that. Now that he thinks about it, Jesse wouldn't look him in the eyes like how he always did.

"Jes?" Jaden asked in cocern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jaden. Its just that, well...Since that night, how should I say it? Um." Jesse couldn't put in words of what he was feeling right now.

Jaden came closer to Jesse, seeing as though he was becoming more concern for his friend. Jesse looked up relaizing Jaden was only a few inches away from his face. Jesse took a step back as he was too close to Jaden.

Jaden titled his head.

"Jaden, I..." Jesse was starting to hesiaite. What if, Jaden didn't felt the same way? What if he would reject him and they would probably lose their friendship over something so trival? Jesse shook his head as he glanced up towards Jaden. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it, Jes?"

Jesse cluntched his fist, as they hanged right onto his side. Wondering, if this was the way he wanted to tell him. About everything. "Jaden I like you." he mumbled.

Jaden's eyes widen his eyes by the statement that he had just made. "I like you too, Jesse." thinking it was nothing else that he would mean by that.

Jesse shook his head. "No. I'm mean...I like you, but more then a friend. I think I might have feelings for you."

"Jes," Jaden muttered.

Here, where Jaden thought that they would be dueling right now, but now, all of sudden, Jesse is telling Jaden something on a whole different level.

Jaden didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to repsond to Jesse like this. He's never had anyone, so far in his young life, for someone have a crush on him and comes out and adimits it to him. Jaden looked away towards the ocean. Feeling a bit awkaward.

He doesn't want to hurt Jesse by saying the wrong words, cause then, things will just become too diffcult later on. But what other choice does he have?

"Jesse I..."

Jesse glanced at him seeing that Jaden didn't take it the way he would have hoped for. Not wanting to lose Jaden's friendship, a smile started to appear onto Jesse's face.

"I'm sorry Jay." he mumbled as his back faced Jaden. As he did, he felt his face becoming red. Wither its because he just told someone that he liked him, or the way the atmapshere is.

"Wait, Jes!" Jaden stopped him before Jesse could even thought about leaving. Jesse turned around seeing Jaden holding his hand. As he heard his heart gave out a pounding. "Its just that...no one has never told me they liked me before, so I didn't know how to respond, just yet."

It was the truth. To Jaden's knowlege, he never once thought that he would be in a situaition like this. Having someone to tell you they like you, and not knowing what to do or how to put in words without hurting the other, can be difffcult.

Jaden's grip onto Jesse's hand became tighter. Jesse glanced down at the girp, as his eyes followed back up into Jaden's, seeing them narrowed.

"I just...need time to think about it." Jaden whispered.

Seeing the way Jaden was acting, Jesse gave a grin. As he faced Jaden and held both of his hands together into his. Jaden glanced at him.

"Sure, Jay. How ever long you needed to be. I'll be waiting."

Jaden smlied at his friend's respons. Seeing that Jesse would wait for him no matter how long it will take for Jaden to answer. But hopefully not too long.

_Hello. Just would like to say: I'm not really good with long stories espically with the details so forgive me. *Eh.* But this was something just for fun. :3 _

_I'm not exactly sure of how many chapters this one will recieve, because I'm just making it up as I go along. But I am mainly hoping for two. _

_Anyways enjoy! _


	2. Chapter 2

**THOSE WORDS **

_*Two days earlier*_

_At the beach, Jaden thought he was going to duel Jesse when: _

_"I like you, Jaden, but more than a friend." Jesse addmitied as he glanced away from Jaden. _

_"Jes, I need time to think about it." Jaden muttered as his hand gripped harder onto Jesse's hand. Jesse looked down at the grip as he glanced back up towards his friend. _

_Jesse faced him as he grab onto both of Jaden's and placed them into his as he smiled. "Sure, Jay. Take as long as you need. I'll be waiting."_

_*End of flashback* _

**XXX**

_*Current time*_

A pair of brown eyes woken from its daydreaming. As they did, it was caught by the sun's ray. Being bright as it was the boy placed his hand in front of his eyes trying not to go blind. Seeing where he was, on the rooftop, he leaned his head back to where it would let him as far as the wall was. He gave out a deep calming breath.

_Kurhi. _As the little winged creature whispered next to him.

The sun was starting to set to hide away from the island, as Jaden looked up at his friend. As he did he reached his hand towards the spirit and rub his head. Feeling how good it was, Kuriboh closed his eyes and felt the warmth touch of his master's hand.

"Well, I guest its time to go back." he muttered quietly as he grinned.

Kuriboh nodded to agree with him.

**XXX**

Jaden left the school as he headed towards the dorms. Having his hands in his pockets and having a worried experssion as his eyes followed each and every step he took, he didn't know what to do or how to think of it. All he kept on replaying in his mind was that, someone came out and told him that he liked him.

_"I like you, Jaden."_ those words were stuck in his mind. _"More than a friend..." _then other words kept on appearing.

Furstrated, Jaden couldn't think straight. He didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He doesn't want to keep Jesse waiting too long for an answer, but he just wasn't sure. As well as knowing of how to face him the next time he sees him. Cause he knows its just going to be weird around him now.

"Hey there, Jaden." Jaden looked up seeing someone was calling his name. He looked around then he looked down in front of him.

"Oh hey, Syrus." Jaden mumbled quitely.

Syrus gave a grin. "How was your duel with Jesse?" he asked.

Jaden blinked for a minute, cause that was mainly the point of the meeting, but it wasn't when he got there. Having his mind going back to that smile that Jesse gave him when he told him he could have some time to think things over, it wouldn't leave him.

Jaden wasn't looking at Syrus. Instead they were as if, Jaden's eyes had a mind of their own, looking about trying to distract himself from answering any of Syrus's qustions.

Syrus gave a sorrow look on his face. "Did he won?"

He looked back at his small blue-haired friend. As he did, he felt a neverous chuckling slipping out. "Well," He wasn't sure of how to tell him. Since, Syrus was becoming very caurious about to know who won the imaginary duel, Jaden just couldn't tell him. Or actaully he wasn't sure how too.

"Actaully, Sy. That wasn't the reason why Jesse called me out." Jaden muttered.

Syrus gave a blink. "Huh? What do you mean, Jay? I thought it was."

"I did too but, I need to tell you something."

**XXX**

_*An hour later in the Slifer dorm...*_

"Huh?! Jesse likes you?!" said the little bluenette in shock as he was standing up in Jaden's dorm, hovering him.

"Shh." Jaden whispered. He felt as though this was the second time he's done that to Syrus, since he doesn't know how to keep his voice down, when he gets worked up. He leaned his hand against his forehead. "It took me a bit off of surpise as well."

"How long as it been since Jesse told you?"

Jaden looked up. "Just about two days, going onto three, I suppose." he mumbled with his hand in the way. "He said that he would wait how ever long it will take for me to answer."

"Oh, I see." Syrus said as he sat back down onto his knees.

Syrus glanced at his upsetting friend. Seeing him like this, he didn't like it. He only wanted the best for Jaden. He wanted to have Jaden go and talk to Jesse about this whole _crush thing_, but knowing of how Jaden would respond to that he wouldn't be suprise if he said no.

"Since, its been almost three days, shouldn't you have an answer by now?" Syrus asked in concern, not trying to sound like he was pushing him.

Jaden shook his head in a confused manner as he gave out a big sigh and laid onto his back as his eyes were lock onto the cieling, as well as, both of his arms streched out from the bed to the desk along with his legs still crossed together.

Every since that day, he can't seem to get Jesse off of his mind, more so then usual. Now that Jesse had mention that he liked him more then a friend everything seemed to be up side down for Jaden.

"I just don't know, Sy." he whispered. "I don't want to lose Jes over something like this but then again, I don't want to hurt him, I mean...Ah I _just _don't know!" Jaden said as he was rolling around the floor like a toller would when he didn't got his way.

_I've never seen Jaden this upset before. _thought Syrus. As he watched the struggling teen rolling around on the ground.

Jaden stopped rolling, as the boy was back to where he was before he began to throw a fit. On his back, looking up at the cieling only with his legs not crossed anymore. Being haunted like this with someone's confession can really throw someone off.

To Jaden, of course he liked Jesse, from the moment that they met. They always had a great time with each other when it comes to having fun and or dueling, to wither if its just them, or dueling with their fellow classmates. Along with the adventures that they had so far and the danger they faced, they were together.

_"I like you, Jaden. More then a friend." _

Jaden narrowed his eyes in a disappointing state. Seeing how this wasn't going to be easy. Not by a long shot.

"What should I do, Sy?" he whispered. For some reason Jaden felt his eyes tearing up. Before any of them could slip, and having Syrus see, he took his arm and quickly whipe them off.

Syrus pretended not to noticed of what he just saw from Jaden's reaction just now. "Just go and talk to Jesse, Jaden. I'm pretty sure he'll understand."

"But I don't even have the words with me. Its been nearly two days since then, and no matter how hard I try and think, nothing comes up."

Its true. Whenever Jaden would try to think of a way to repsond to Jesse's love confess, he was stump. He thought he knew Jesse well enough to know the answer. Appertantinly not.

Just by rethinking of a scene in his mind; thinking that, even though Jaden told him, no one had ever told him that they liked him before, and having to come out and being told so, Jesse almost ran away from the small respons that Jaden had given him. What if Jesse were to do that again? By hearing only of what his ears were taking in and not hearing of fully on Jaden's answer.

Jaden gulped to the idea. "Before," he started. Syrus looked at him. "When he told me he liked me, I wasn't sure of how to respond. Jesse almost took it the wrong way. He thought I was going to say no. He was about to run off. What if he were to do it again?"

Syrus narrowed his eyes. Seeing that Jaden was really at a lost, he wasn't sure of on how to answer his friend's question. Since, he too, hasn't been told that someone likes him. So he wouldn't know of the feeling Jaden was struggling with.

Wanting to say more to make him feel better, Syrus was about to say something when a knock interuppted him. Seeing as though Jaden hadn't moved at the slightness towards the door, Syrus gave out a sigh as he got up and answered the door for the both of them.

There entered another bluenette. "Oh hey, Syrus. Have you seen Jaden?"

Without even answering him, Syrus narrowed his eyes towards the floor. Jesse peeked arond from the wooden door as he looked at his friend. Relaizing that they had a guest, Jaden felt a bit embarrssed by the way he had himself. Having only his head tilted a bit to see who it was, while still laying on the ground.

Jaden quickly sat up, as he rubbed his head hoping that Jesse didn't see that side of him. "Oh hi Jesse. What's up?"

Jessse gave a light grin to singal to Jaden of knowing why he was there in the first place. Jaden felt his face becoming red just by the sight of Jesse just now.

"Do you have a minute, Jaden?" he asked as if nothing had changed.

"Sure." Jaden repilyed back as he got off the ground. As he was about to leave, he waved at Syrus. Then they were gone.

_Good luck, Jay. _Syrus thought to himself, as he watched them leave, hoping that whatever the respond Jaden would give will be the right one.

**XXX**

_Here's chapter two. Seeing how I orginally planned on having it end at two, isn't going to go through. So it maybe a bit longer it may not. Again it depends on how the rest of the story moves along. Like I said this before, but I'm just making it up as I go along. Since I've gotten myself really hook to this couple now I want to make sure that its enjoyable to you all spiritshipping fans out there. _

_None the less, I hope you all enjoyed it so far! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**IN DENIAL **

Both the Obelisk and the Slifer were walking away from the Slifer dorms as, Jaden was in the back, following Jesse to wherever he was taking him. Seeing how its been nearly three full days since the bluenette confessed his liking towards Jaden.

Not wanting to hurt him any further, Jaden couldn't come up with an explaintion towards his friend's effections. There were still thoughts going through Jaden's mind to wither or not if he turly cares and feels the same way to Jesse that he does with him. He doesn't want to tell him anything in the wrong way again. Most of all, he really doesn't want to lose his friendship with Jesse over something so trival.

The brunette looked seeing of their desantaion wasn't anywhere near the ocean scereny this time. It was near the dorms but still far away. They were near a ledge, seeing how besides the rooftop, was one of their hangouts.

Jaden glanced around seeing that they were once again alone together. He looked back up too his friend, as he stared out to the night sky, as the stars were out and there was a light breeze out. Seeing how it was nearly summer time, the temperature was pretty warm at the moment.

Jaden gupled. In his mind, he wanted to get this over and done with. But then again, he hoped it wouldn't be too quick. He took a deep breath, as he approched the bluenette. As he did, he eyed his friend.

Just by feeling how intense its gotten from the walk, the Slifer shivered. Then he gave in.

_Well, here goes. _"Jesse I..." he began. But then stopped.

Jesse faced him. Jaden moved his head back a bit by the reaction the Obelisk made. His eyes were stern, seeing he was ready to take of whatever the answer that he had awaited for so long.

It really wasn't helping Jaden at all seeing how he was already enough under pressure as it was. Now Jesse had to go and do something like this.

"Jesse," the brunette tried again as a hint of blush started to appear out. "I..."

Seeing how hard he was trying, Jesse couldn't take it. His emerald eyes soften by the sight. To his knowledge, he knew that Jaden was still unsure of how to feel. Then again, if only he knew the answer already, things wouldn't be like this.

The bluenette glanced away as his bangs fell over his eyes. Seeing Jaden starting to struggle like this, he couldn't bare it any longer.

"Forget it." he mummer.

Jaden stared at Jesse for a second. He thought he heard something coming from the bluenette to what he was afraid of hearing. His eyes widen.

"Jesse, what was that?" he qestioned him.

Jesse looked up seeing a smile was appearing onto his face. The brunette squinted his eyes. What was happening? For a second, Jesse was acting fine. Sure a bit strange, from wanting to know the answer from his friend, but this smile, Jaden didn't like it.

The Obelisk rub the back of his head. "I was caught in the moment, the other day, Jay. That's all. I'm sorry if I've made things complated. Just forget of what I told you."

There was no repsons from the brunette, he just couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Jesse's mouth. A few days ago, he said that he liked him and now, he's saying that it was all in the moment?

Jesse started to walk away again. But then he stopped, seeing how someone grab the end of his wrist at the last minute. He glanced back, smiling once again.

"Jay, I said, it didn't mean anything. Really." he muttered.

"But Jes," Jaden was at a lost. He wasn't sure of what to do. The words were at the tip of his tongue and yet, nothing was coming out. He felt his throat becoming dry real quick. "You sounded as if, it was the truth. About everything."

Jesse's experssion softened a bit. The brunette's grip was starting to become tighter. He looked down at the grip, as Jesse removed it.

He shook his head. "Like I said, just forget about, Jay. That way we can go back before." he suggested as he walked away.

The Slifer did nothing to try and stop the Obelisk from leaving. All he felt were his legs giving out and falling onto the ground, as he felt his heart being rip into two. With his hand, he held it against his heart, feeling like he won't be over this.

Suddenly, everything went dark, too have something like this happen, losing his friend, he just couldn't take it anymore. If only he were able to answer on the spot, then he wouldn't have to suffer through his first heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEARTBREAKING **

From that moment:

_"Like I said before, Jay. Just forget about it. That way we can go back from before." he suggested. _

Then everything went dark...

**XXX**

_*At the Slifer dorms*_

"Jaden, Jay! Can you hear me?" someone's voice was trying to reach to the Slifer. It wasn't the voice of who he'd hope it was though. Jaden gave out a light moan.

Still asleep, silently in his bed, the short mini bluenette was kneeling next to him, as he was shaking lightly, to wake his sickly friend.

"Serge, you'll only making it worst." a voice kindly expalined.

"But Jaden!" Syrus mumbled having small tears forming into his eyes, as he turn to the dinosaur duelist.

Hassleberry pulled back, as his hand scratched onto his head, seeing there was no convincing him to move away.

Seeing how its been nearly a day since Jaden's first heartbreak, Syrus has been non stop worrying about his health.

_*Flashback*_

Jesse appeared out from the woods, having the hardest time in his life. He'd just told the one, who he truly cares for, that they should just stay friends. Right before he came completely out of the forest, he held his fist and slammed it into a tree trunk. His hand might have bleed a litle bit but he didn't care.

"Jaden?" a voice called out.

The bluenette looked up, seeing Syrus coming out to look for him. Shamefully, Jesse hid behind the tree that his fist just made contact with and stood there, as Syrus came running by him.

He held his hand and watched him going into the forest. Jesse knew that after finding Jaden like this, Syrus will never forgive him. He narrowed his eyes. Seeing if it comes too that then its fine with him.

_*End of Flashback* _

The moment Syrus founded Jaden laying unconscious in the grass, he knew it had to do something with Jesse.

Then it came to him. He looked up, seeing that the bluenette wasn't here. "Hey guys, where's Jesse?" Syrus asked.

All three: a blond girl who was wearing a blue Obelisk uniform, a guy who was wearing all black, and the one who was wearing a dinosuar outift but in a military desgin, looked at him.

"Sy, didn't you said that Jesse came and took Jaden with him?" the girl asked.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't spot the bluenette anywhere near Jaden. Syrus narrowed his eyes back to Jaden. He shook the thought of it, but it kept on coming back. As he squeezed onto the bedsheets.

_No way! Jesse would never do something like this to Jaden. _he thought to himself. _Then again, Jesse was the only one who was with Jaden at the time. _

"Guys I have something to tell you." Syrus muttered.

The two out of the three had their eyes on Syrus. "What is it, Serge?" Hassleberry questioned.

Syrus wanted to tell them. About Jesse liking Jaden, since Jaden had told him. But he doesn't know the full story from afterwards. He gave out a deep breath seeing how Jaden is probably going to be unplease about him spilling the news before he gets to tell them. Yet, he had too, for Jaden.

"Its about Jaden and Jesse..." Syrus started.

_*Couples hours later*_

"HUH? JESSE LIKES JADEN?" both Alexis and Hassleberry yelled having their voices almost making Jaden starting to wake up.

The three of them eyed the brunette, he was still asleep. Syrus glanced away from Jaden as he went back to his expalation. He gave a slight nod.

"It was a suprised for me as well."

"Well, did Jaden said he liked him back?" Alexis wondered.

Syrus looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Jaden was still unsure about the whole thing, and Jesse said that, he could have much time as he needed to think about it. Then the day before, Jesse took Jaden away and said that he wanted to talk with him, and that was it. That's all I remembered last."

"And you're saying that you founded the Slacker unconscious in the grass?" Chazz Princeston spoke.

The mini bluenette looked at him and nodded. Knowing that someone had hurted Jaden, Syrus couldn't stand the thought of it. There had to be some reason behind it. Any reason at all. He wanted to ask Jaden about it, but the way his friend's condition was, he didn't want to force him too tell.

As if Chazz knew exactly what was Syrus was thinking, he went over to Jaden, and started to lightly shook him. "Wake up, you Slacker!" he shouted at him.

Realizing of what the Princeston was doing, everyone was in a shock. "Chazz, what are you doing?" Alexis asked as she got behind him.

He turned to her. "We need answers and the only one who is able to give it to us is the one in bed! So wither or not you all like it, I'm going to wake him."

"But Chazz, he's not emtionally stable right now." Syrus calmly explained.

"Kah. Please, he's just upset because someone dumped him." he said as he grab hold onto Jaden.

"But we don't even know if that's true!" Alexis snapped at him.

"Well, do you all have a better idea then?" he asked the crowd. Everyone glanced at one another, unsurly. "That's what I thought."

Still grabbing hold of Jaden, Chazz shook somemore but not too roughly. "I know you can hear me, Slacker!"

Still no repsons, the brunette's eyes were still closed. Seeing how it was more damaged then Chazz had thought it was. He was breathing, normally, but not waking up was a bad sign to the people in the room that were around him.

Right before, Chazz could do anymore harm to the Slifer, Hassleberry stepped in and stopped him from causing a mistake. "That's enough, Serge!" he told him.

"Humph." Chazz let go, as Jaden fell right into Hassleberry's arms just before when he hit the ground.

No matter how thick headed Chazz was, Hassleberry knew his intestions were good. But the way he was handling it just now it wasn't the way. Hassleberry gently placed Jaden back into the bed as he covered the sheets on top of him.

"Now what?" he asked anyone.

Both Alexis and Syrus glanced at each other. While, Chazz went back leaning against the door, as if nothing happened. They really needed answers to figure out what happened between Jesse and Jaden. But like what Syrus had just said a moment ago, Jaden is in no conidtion to be talking.

"I guest we'll just have to wait, until Jaden wakes up, again." Alexis suggested, worrily towards her friends.

Both Syrus and Hassleberry nodded in agreement. Seeing that there was no other opition but to do as what Alexis just had said. They would have to wait in order to get information out of Jaden. But who knows of how long that will take and who knows of what Jesse is doing at this time.

Yet, they had too. For Jaden's sake if no one elses.


	5. Chapter 5

**SECERT MEETING **

_"Jes, I don't understand."_

"I'm sorry, Jay." he mumbled to himself. _This is the only way._

The look that the brunette had given him, he couldn't erase it from his mind. Knowing that it was him who caused Jaden to have a heartbreak, it was something that he could not bare the thought of it.

On the day of Jaden's pain to being with, someone approached to Jesse offering him a deal, if he would lend his powers of the Crystal Beasts cards that were in his deck, then the one who was the closest to Jesse would be unharmed in anyway.

Having someone threatening like that, Jesse didn't want to find out if the threat was real or not. He couldn't take the chance. So he had no choice.

_Jesse, are you sure about this? _a voice called out to him.

The bluenette glanced next to him. "Sapphire Pegasus." he muttered. He took out his deck, as he squeezed it. "No I'm not." he admitted it. "In fact honestly, I'm a bit scared about this. But its Jaden that we're talking about here. I won't let anyone hurt him. And while I'm still around, people will find an excuse to do any demage to those around me."

Knowing of that of what he just said, Sapphire Pegasus can't help but nodded to an agreement to his Master's wishes. Seeing how proactively he can be towards his freinds, the creature just hopes it was the right way to go.

Jesse stood before a warehouse in downtown of Domino City. As he did, the door began to rise up. Seeing two people standing there, side by side in the shadows, one of them grinned at Jesse.

The bluenette took a step in as the door begins to shut down. He looked behind him seeing there was no turning back now. He squinted his eyes sadly.

"Welcome. young one." a voice spoke. "I see you accepted our invitation."

Jesse glared at the figures. "Invitation? More like threaten!" he yelled. As his fist gripped tightly by the thought of it. "You threaten me though hurting my friends. You think I'm just going to late you get away with that?"

He couldn't hold it in any longer. Jesse wanted to get through this and hopefully go back to Jaden, to know the answer behind of what he had asked him. But then again, Jaden may not forgive him.

Seeing how Jesse hurt him badly, he could very well understand, if he never wanted to speak to him again. It didn't matter as long as the two people in front of him kept their promises.

"Come now, Anderson. Why do you have to be so cold hearted, hmm?" a person with spiky red hair and having glasses slipping down onto his face, asked the bluenette as he stepped more outward from the shadows. "You should be greatful that, we haven't done anything yet, to your belove Jaden Yuki."

"Adrain Gecko." Jesse muttered underneath his breath. Just by looking at the guy, was making him sick. He never really liked this guy to begin with.

"After all, if not for us, then poor Jaden would be hurt by now. Or even wrost..."

"Stop it!" the bluenette shouted. Shaking his head trying to get the image out of this head. "Just...stop."

Just by toying with him, Adrian liked the idea of it. Seeing how protective he is towards the brunette. He couldn't but give out a smile to the one who was overly depressed.

Jesse felt his legs being almost having to competely drained from strength, from the mental fight he just had with Adrain. Seeing how Adrain knew in well of the bluenette's effection towards Jaden, it would be too easy, to have this conflict to be over with. Instead it's only the beginning towards Jesse's suffering.

Adrian stepped more towards Jesse. As he did the bluenette still having, his eyes galring at him, looking up. He gave out a deep calming breath.

For someone like Adrian to be threatening him with Jaden's life, Jesse didn't like it. There was something about this that there was more then meets the eye. But to find out, Jesse had to agree to Adrian's terms if he wanted to know his true intensions along with protecting Jaden.

"What is it that you want, Adrain?" Jesse asked in a dark tone.

"Why, like we offered you before, Anderson. Lent us the power of the Crystal Beasts, and in exchanged, we will not lift a finger on Jaden Yuki or to anyone else you know and care about."

_Jesse, I'm not all too conviced about this deal. _a voice whispered inside of him.

_I know. I'm not either. But if its for Jaden, we have no choice, for right now. _he thought back. He straightened up as he did he closed his eyes.

"Fine." he mumbled. Adrain was a bit suprised to see the bluenette agreed to his terms. "I'll help. As long as you keep the end of your deal."

"Well, of course, Jesse. After all, we don't want anything bad happening to Jay. Now do we?" he smirked as he turned away.

Soon as he left, Jesse gripped his hand against his side. Hoping by keeping the deal in line, Jesse will be able to find out of what Adrain is really after. And hoping that there will be no harm towards a certain Slifer.

XXX

_Hi again. I just wanted to let you all know that this is NOT like the Will to Save You. Yes they will be on both targeting Jaden, but both have very different outcomes for sure. I just wanted to inform you all just in case if you get confused in any way. Also, as you may have already guested it that Adrain Gecko will be a "villian" in this story. That's what came to my mind when I thought through this chapter. Also I maybe thinking of using Yubel as well? Or even someone like Viper...? Don't know yet. That's all. :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**WANTING TO KNOW **

Still laying in bed, the brunette was breathing silently, everyone in the room was starting to get really worried. By possibly knowing half of the truth to Jaden's condition, he has not shown any signs of waking up.

In the room, were the same people caring for Jaden since day one. Though a extra person tagged along. Seeing how, he was concerned that he almost haven't seen anyone for several days, he knew something was wrong. That person was Jim Cook.

Jim was immediately informed about the situation. Since he cared for both Jesse and Jaden as well. But from the news that he heard, he couldn't belive it. Unfortunately, Syrus was able to conviced him.

Then on he stood by while, taking turns watching over the brunette, to wait for him too wake up.

Having to wait this long, Syrus didn't like it. He knew of just how strong Jaden is. Escpecially when it came to saving the world time and time again And he's been out colded before but something about it, this time around, is making him uncomfortable.

"Ahh alright! I can't take it anymore!" Chazz burst out. "I'm gonna and try wake him up again."

Just by the thought of it before, Syrus quickly hovered oer his friend, in a protective way, knowing on exactly how Chazz came in contact with the brunette from the last time.

"Settled down there, mate." Jim called out. As he did, he grab hold onto the Princeston's collar, and made sure to keep him away from the Slifer. While Chazz was struggling to be set free. "We all know how you feel, but we shouldn't push him. It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Chazz questioned as he eyed back at Jim. He gave a nod.

"Yeah Chazz, Jaden already has enough things going on in his mind right now. The last thing he needs is you forcing him to wake up and be all disoriented." said Alexis.

Chazz stared at her for a minute as he gave out a sigh. "Fine. But if he doesn't wake up in the next twenty-four hours, I'm doing it again." he promised.

Alexis sighed as well. Then she turned back towards the mini bluenette.

"Syrus, why don't you let us watch him? You haven't eaten anything for a while now and you need your strength." she suggested.

Syrus glanced at Alexis. He shook his head without even thinking about it. "I want to know the truth from Jaden when he wakes up. I don't want to leave him until he does."

"If he wakes up." Chazz mumbled to himself. Seeing how he wasn't helping, Alexis shot a glare at him as if knowing of what he'd just said, he gave a flinch.

"I undestand, Syrus. But still-"

"Ugh." suddenly a moan came from the bed. As if it was someone was starting to wake up.

Everyone immediately looked down at the brunette. He felt his eyes starting to slowly open. As the Slifer was able to, somewhat comprehend to his surroundings, he founded worried expressions around his room.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled happily.

"Where am I?" the brunette asked confusingly.

"You're in your room, Sarge." Hassleberry answered.

Jaden slowly sat up as he leaned his head onto his palm. "My room?" still unsure.

"Jay, don't you remember anything?" the small blunette asked mixed in with concern.

He looked at his friend. As he tries to remember. The last thing he remembers was that; he was with Jesse. He came and got Jaden so that they could talk. Seeing how there were still some fragments still hazy, he couldn't think straight. Then something came to him.

It had to do with the behavior that Jesse had. Jesse told him a few days ago that he liked him. But then after several days afterwards seeing if, Jaden would respond back, there was something about the way that Jesse was acting that the brunette didn't like.

Now realizing it Jaden looked up, unless his eyes are playing tricks on him, he didn't see a certain bluenette in the room (besides Syrus).

The out of nowhere his heart started to hurt. As if it was a pain that he never felt before. By the reaction by it, he clutched it with his hand, baring the pain.

Being able too, he asked the first questioned that came to mind. "Guys, where's Jesse?"

Just by the quesion, everyone exchanged looks. Usually when they did that Jaden knew it wasn't good.

"Um, Jaden. No one hasn't seen him." Syrus explained.

Jaden's eyes widen. "What? What do you mean?" Where else would he be?"

"That's the thing, Sarge. We don't know." Hassleberry answered.

"But, Jesse was here!" Jaden suddenly founding himself yelling at them. He narrowed his eyes as they became sadden. "He was."

Then, the pain came back. He felt it and clutched it once again. Feeling as though it will only come when he would mention about Jesse.

"Jaden, are you alright?" Jim asked.

Just barely brething, the brunette nodded. "Just fine."

"Please, you're nothing but fine." Chazz said. "Look at you, seeing you like this is really irritating me. Why don't you just admit it that he dump you?"

"Chazz, you're crossing the line now!" Alexis snapped at him, as she dried to defend Jaden.

"No. He's right." the brunette muttered. The eyes glued dwon at hiim.

"Jaden." she mumbled.

Just by rethinking to that moment; having to see that smile, it was hurting Jaden even more. He felt his eyes becoming heavier. He turned away from the others so that they wouldn't see. But it didn't mean that they could hear.

"On that day," he started. The brunette knew they wanted answers. "Jesse wasn't the same."

Everyone was still unclear. "What do you mean, Jay?" Syrus calmly asked.

"Something happened to him. He told me of how he felt towards me, then suddenly...it was as though, he became a whole different person. Saying how we should just stay as friends."

There were silent in the room. Finally hearing the answer they have waited on, no one could find the right words to reassure the brunette.

"Well, looks like you were right." Hassleberry whispered annoyed at the Princeston.

Without showing it, Chazz couldn't feel someone responsible for what he said before. The only reaction he showed, was him rubbing the back of his head, feeling like a total jerk (or whatever you want to replace the word with _jerk)_.

"So what. We still haven't heard from his side of the story." Chazz suddenly mentioned.

Thinking about it, he did had a point. "That's true. But it doesn't explain why he did it." Alexis pointed it out.

Seeing how she was right, Jaden wanted to know the main reason as well. Why did Jesse do that? The brunette tried to think of a good enough explanation towards the bluenette's sudden change of behavior. But as soon as he did, he felt light headed. Being overly stressed didn't help at all.

There could only be one possible reason that Jaden could think of. Then again, he wasn't sure enough. Seeing how he wasn't going to get the answers he needed, without even the thought of how the others would react, he quickly got out of bed.

"Jaden, what in the blazes do you think you're doing, mate?" Jim was the first one to realise the brunette's action.

He glanced at the Australian. "Finding Jesse, that's what! And getting answers."

"But Jaden, you can barely stand." said Syrus.

He looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Sy. Really."

It was only a part of the truth. Jaden knew very well that he wasn't completely in tip-top shape. But he wanted to know why Jesse suddenly changed his mind. And he wasn't going to get the answers by laying in bed.

"Even if you do go out, how are you going to track him down?" Chazz asked.

Before stepping out, Jaden stopped. Thinking to what he just said. He squinted his eyes, unknowing how to answer the question.

"Well?"

The brunette turned around and grinned. "No clue." everyone couldn't believe what they were just told. Then again they could.

Suddenly, Syrus thought of something. "What about the PDA?"

His eyes widen by the thought of it. "Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" he muttered.

Jaden took out his PDA hoping that someone would answer it.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is mostly about Jaden and Jesse's point of view converation back an forth on the PDA bascially._

_Enjoy! _

**REACHING TO YOU **

**XXX**

"Come on, come on!" Jaden yelled at the device. Having it to take more than, two seconds, for Jesse he would have picked it up by now.

...

Sudddenly, Jesse heard something coming from his pocket. He glanced down at it as the device kept on making the sound. The bluenette knew already, without even thinking on it, of who it was. There was no questioned about it. But to answer it is another thing.

...

_"Hello Jesse, are you there?" _a voice spoke on the other end. _"Its me, Jaden." _

...

By hearing his voice he wasn't sure on how to react right now. He knows that he should be happy but at the same time he can't show it.

The bluenette decided on answering. _"Jaden. I'm glad to hear from you. I see that you're okay." _he whispered as he felt his throat becoming stale.

...

From the sudden response he'd just gotten Jaden was a bit confused. _"What do you mean, Jes? I should be saying that to you. What happened with you before? You really got me scared." _

...

Seeing how he hated on lying to Jaden even more he had too. To have the promise kept between him and Adrian he needed to keep Jaden away from him.

The words weren't coming out, but by force, he was able too get them out. _"Don't come looking for me." _

...

His eyes widen by the comment just now. Something definitely must have happened if Jesse had to say that, feeling the anger that was building up inside of him, he had to see him more then ever before. Since he knows now that Jesse was in serious trouble.

_"Jesse...tell me where you are, right now." _the brunette demanded underneath his breath.

...

The bluenette gave a smile to him he very well knew from the start that this is how he would react. Seeing how, even if he didn't told him too, Jaden would find a way to get to Jesse in no time. But he didn't want that this time around.

_"Trust me on this, Jay. Just don't do anything too stupid promise me that." _Jesse said as he turned off the PDA.

...

Then it went slient. Jaden just stood there, along with everyone else in the room, having nothing else to say about it.

"Hey, Jesse? What do you mean by that?" Jaden asked again, as he shook the thing, hoping that it would make it talk. "Jesse? Jesse?! Damn it! "

"Jaden calm down there, mate." Jim said as he placed a hand onto his shoulder.

Still, deeply upset, Jaden quickly faced around seeing that Jim was just doing the best he could to keep the brunette from going crazy. Having to noticed that firey passion in his eyes now Jim backed off a bit.

"How can I? Jesse is in trouble we got to go and help him, right now!" Jaden shouted as he was about to move towards the enterance. When Jim stopped him once again.

"I understand of how you feel, Jaden. But we have to think first. For Jesse." the Australian remined him. "We have no idea of who is running the show, for all we know, Jesse could be very well in much more trouble then we realized."

"What do you mean by that, Jim?" he asked.

Jim didn't even want to say. He knew it would only hurt Jaden even more. He closed his eyes pretending as if he didn't hear the Slifer's question. Just by thinking the possible thoughts going through Jim's mind right now, he didn't like the idea, and Jim very well knew that Jaden wouldn't either.

"All I'm saying is that, Jesse's life could be hanging on the line here." he explained more.

Now that the brunette stopped and thought about it he was right. They had no clue to why Jesse suddenly disappeared like that. But the way he was sounding over the PDA it was much more serious to Jaden now.

He's known Jesse for a while and he knows when he's in trouble. Just by seeing it into his eyes he knows very well if the Obelisk was in trouble or not. He can almost read Jesse like an open book. Since this time around, Jesse's mind was completely closed to the matter, Jaden couldn't noticed. But now he feels as if he should go and help him in anyway he can.

If something were to happen to Jesse, mentally or phiscally, Jaden wouldn't know what to do. He would lose himself more so then ever before if he founded Jesse hurt. Or even worst.

"I know." Jaden mumbled to Jim. Jim looked at him. "But still...we need to find him. And I won't rest until we do."

Seeing how he finally was able to calm down a bit, Jim gave a smile. "Of course. We can track him through the PDA." he suggested.

The brunette gave a smile to the Australian. Seeing that it was the best idea he'd ever heard of. "Right!"

Now that they were starting to get somewhere. Jaden knew it was only matter of time before he was able to see Jesse again. He couldn't wait for it.

How saddenly he was mistaken...


	8. Chapter 8

**THE SEARCH BEINGS **

Impatiently, walking back and forth between the bed and the desk with his arms crossed and groaning underneath his breath, the brunette was starting to lose his patients. It hasn't been too long ago when he was able t o talk to the one who disappeared over a week ago.

The only thing that they knew was well...nothing. Just only certain words were stuck in his head: _Don't come looking for me._

"Urgh!" a noise coming from the brunette. As he ruffled his hair in frustartion. Small grayish eyes glanced at him as Jaden fell onto the floor, having both of his arms and legs stretched. "What is taking them so long?"

"Jaden, I know how you feel, but like Jim said, we need to think things through. We need a plan."

Jaden slanted his eyes down at the mini bluenette. As they started to fill with sorrow. "I know that, Sy. But just by sitting here and doing nothing, is something that I can't do."

Syrus narrowed his eyes. _Poor guy. He's been like this since his talk with Jesse. _

Just by remembering on seeing his worried face when he was talking to him, Syrus couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Man, you're really annoying, you know that, Slacker? All this whinning over someone." a voice entered the room.

Both of the boys looked up seeing Chazz standing in the enterance.

Jaden sat up straight, indian style, to here some good news. "Any news, Chazz?" ignoring his statement from before.

Chazz closed his eyes. "Humph. Here." he mumbled as he toss a piece of paper at him.

Catching it in mid air, Jaden took hold of it. As he looked at it. Then his eyes widen. "Its a map of downtown Domino city." as he looked closely at the paper, he noticed that there was a circle drawn. Having only to guest to where that had to be the place where Jesse is being held. "Sweet!"

Just by hearing that, Syrus's eyes grew. He exactly knew what he had meant when he said that. "Wait, don't tell me that you're going alone, are you Jay?"

The brunette glanced at his best friend. Seeing how he was concerned for him. But then he smiled.

"I have too, Syrus. I owe it to Jesse." he muttered as his fingers squeezed onto the pair. Since he never he gave a answer to his question, it was more then enough reason to go.

"But at least take someone with you."

The Slifer looked down as he gave him a soft grin. "Don't worry, Sy. I'll be fine. All I need to do is to, kick the door down, find Jesse and bring him back home."

Syrus gave out a sigh. Seeing how he wasn't even anywhere near on convincing him to take a partner with him. "Alright, just be careful, though."

He gave a nod. Then almost forgetting that Chazz was there he ran pass by him, almost having his arm bumping into his, as he prepared himself for Domino City.

Having only one thought going through his mind as he headed to the city. And that was: _Jesse, I hope you're safe. _

**XXX**

_Hiya. This is a short chapter, I know. But I am finally catching up to the seasons. I'm only in season two though. Its slow but I'm getting there. So I may go back and update on the other chapters with certain scenes/grammer/characteristics errors. I'm still deicding on who will be the second villain. Still either between Viper or Yubel. I think I maybe going towards more Yubel now? Also thank you for any kind of support I'm glad you all are enjoying it! Even though my writing skills isn't all that great. :3 _


End file.
